


Someday You’ll Be Loved

by IAmStoryteller



Series: You Can Always Come Home [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Darkley Boys Swear Like Sailors, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gene is So Done, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Lloyd Garmadon, Pining, Season 13 spoilers, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Brad Tudabone is in love with Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja.That's it.  That's the story.
Relationships: Brad Tudabone & Gene & Lloyd Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon/Brad Tudabone
Series: You Can Always Come Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637527
Comments: 28
Kudos: 87





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Blue and Yellow” by the Used  
> “Hello My Old Heart” by the Oh Hellos  
> “Best Friend” by Jason Mraz  
> “Would You Be So Kind?” by dodie
> 
> Some songs I like for the Greenflower ship.
> 
> Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane - 25  
> Nya - 23  
> Lloyd – mentally he’s 19, his body is 25 (magic tea, poor Luh-Loyd)  
> Brad and Gene- 19

“Here’s your caffeine fix,” said Brad, placing the double shot espresso drink in front of his best friend and roommate Gene. Brad had the much better option of black tea with sugar and milk. He bought two more chocolate croissants for them.

“Thanks,” said Gene, drinking the espresso like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

They were at a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop outside the grounds of Ninjago University. The library was packed with students studying for their midterms, after the midterms had been postponed because of the evil video game AI (Prime Empire, the news called it) that almost destroyed the city. While it was the norm for New Ninjago City residents to have the city threatened, destroyed and/or taken over, the university still didn’t have a system not to stress out their students.

Both Gene and Brad couldn’t find open study rooms in the library and neither were good with cooking and they needed study snacks and coffee. _The Hideout Brew_ was cheap enough for two working college students and not trendy enough to be packed, unlike the seven _Java Jives_ on this street alone. With Gene working on a pre-law paper that went over Brad’s head, Brad had a mock biology lesson plan to create.

Brad sat back in his seat only to come face-to-face with his half-done lesson plan write-up. Why did he ever think becoming a biology teacher was a good idea? Sure, he loved flowers and worked part-time at a flower shop between classes and studying, but he wanted to do something positive like help at-risk kids like him and Gene were back at Darkley’s. Teaching seemed to be the best route for it. Brad wasn’t fierce enough to attempt to become a lawyer like Gene.

He sighed. “It’ll be worth it in the end, right Gene?”

“It’d better,” replied Gene. Brad’s parents and Gene’s parents had disowned them after Darkley’s became a school for Master Wu’s Academy (later renamed Darkley’s Boarding School for Great Children). The Tudabone Crime Syndicate and the Teng Gang didn’t appreciate their sons becoming “goody-two-shoes.”

 _“ATTENTION CITIZENS OF NEW NINJAGO CITY! DO NOT BE ALARMED, BUT THERE’S A LAVA MONSTER DESTROYING THE BUSINESS DISTRICT. PLEASE MOVE AWAY FROM THE LAVA. THE NINJA ARE HERE! THIS HAS BEEN A WARNING FROM BORG INDUSTRIES AUTOMATED DANGER WARNING SYSTEM. PLEASE BE ADVISE THAT BORG INDUSTRIES IS NOT LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGES OR INJURIES YOU MAY SUSTAIN IF YOU IGNORE THE WARNING.”_ Borg Industries had drones around the city that were used by the police to give warning, but also an alert went on everyone’s phones, just like weather announcements and missing kid alerts.

People immediately started to scramble to get the heck out of New Ninjago City, but Gene and Brad just looked at each other. They were pretty desensitized from all the trouble they lived through over the years.

Gene sighed. “The business district is pretty far away. I think I can finish my paper before we have to run.”

Brad sighed. “The warning did say that the Ninja were there handling it already. And knowing them, they’ve got it.” The Ninja might mess up sometimes, but they always prevail in the end because Ninja never quit. 

So, the two former Darkley boys stayed where they were, even if everyone else around them was panicking. (Though the baristas were there, now on their phones, not caring). Gene managed to finish his paper and Brad wrote another couple pages of his lesson plan, when their phones buzzed with the alert that the lava monster had been defeated by the Ninja and to go back to normal.

“Knew it,” said Brad, smiling. He hoped the Ninja were not hurt.

“You’re thinking about how cool Lloyd is again,” said Gene, closing his laptop down and stealing the rest of Brad’s chocolate croissant. 

Brad scowled. “Shut up. Not so loud.”

Gene smirked. “It’s not like you’re the only one with a crush on the Green Ninja.”

“You suck, Gene, why do tell you anything,” said Brad, covering his face with his hands. 

Rolling his eyes, Gene replied, “You didn’t tell me anything. It’s hard to miss your dopey look when someone mentions the Green Ninja or when you see videos of him on NinTube.” 

Brad had nothing to say. It was true that he harbored romantic feelings for his old friend Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, since forever (even if he hadn’t known it was a crush at first). It was hard to even meet up with Lloyd since he was so focused on being the best Green Ninja he can and saving the world several times a year. Lloyd was so admirable. And Brad missed talking with Lloyd. Gene was a great friend when he wasn’t being an ass, but it was just that Lloyd was the first person to think that Brad was a good person.

“Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear,” said Gene, poking Brad in the side to get his attention.

Brad looked up and his eyes zeroed on Lloyd Garmadon immediately. He was still in his Green Ninja gear and he was ordering food from the star-stuck baristas, who were all dying to get the Green Ninja’s autograph. Lloyd was as handsome as ever with his wispy blond hair and held himself with confidence and politeness.

But Brad saw that Lloyd looked exhausted. Was Lloyd not sleeping? Was he overworking himself again? Was it nightmares again? They had been roommates back at Darkley and even before becoming the Green Ninja, Lloyd suffered from nightmares. 

Gene whispered, “You’re staring.”

Brad glared at Gene, when he heard Lloyd say, “Hey guys! Long time no see! How’ve you been?” Lloyd smiled at them, genuinely happy to see Brad and Gene again. He had several bags of goodies and four cups in a holder.

“We’re alright, Lloyd,” said Gene. “Lava monster huh?” Gene pointed at the singed parts of Lloyd’s ninja gear.

Lloyd sighed. “Yeah. It sprung up because of an archeological dig. Oh, are you here doing homework?” 

As Gene and Lloyd spoke about Ninjago University, Brad tried to get his heart under control. He hadn’t spoken to Lloyd or seen him in person in over a year. The urge to heap buckets of love on Lloyd hadn’t gone away, unfortunately. 

“Hold on, I’ll give you guys my number and this time I’ll write down yours somewhere safe. I’m always breaking and losing my phones,” said Lloyd. Brad helpfully held the snacks for Lloyd, while Lloyd fetched his phone from his pocket. “Thanks, Brad.” And Lloyd had the audacity to smile at Brad.

Was Lloyd trying to give Brad a heart-attack?!

They traded phone numbers. Brad said, smiling awkwardly, “We won’t bug you too much.”

“Nah, it’d be nice to talk to someone other than my family,” said Lloyd. “But I’d better go. Cole gets cranky if he doesn’t get some sugar in him after a fight.” Lloyd waved goodbye and left.

Brad stared after him.

Gene pinched Brad’s cheek. “Why don’t you just rip your heart out and give it to him like a cat gives its master dead things?”

Mustering a withering look, Brad asked, “Why am I friends with you?”

Cackling, Gene replied, “Because we complete each other, dumbass.”

“Fuck you, Gene, fuck you,” grumbled Lloyd.

“Keep my ace-aro ass out of your pining,” said Gene, pointedly. And because Gene was a big pain, “I expect you to text him within two days, Brad.”

Brad shook his head and laid his head on his teaching manual. “I’m so lame.”

Gene patted Brad mockingly on the head. “Yes, yes, you are, but so is Lloyd.”

_to be continued_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Season 10!!!!!

_**About a year and a half ago** _

New Ninjago City was in the middle of the biggest party yet. The Ninja defeated Lord Garmadon, who had returned because of the Princess of Ninjago Harumi’s actions. Sure, their monarchs were dead and their government in shambles, but the citizens of Ninjago managed to survive until the enemy was defeated. It was something.

Brad and Gene had been in the middle of the last year of high school when the shit hit the fan, for a lack of a better way of saying it. Now, Brad and Gene were Darkley Boys and they knew how to survive so naturally, they joined the Resistance. Brad knew wherever Lloyd and the rest of the Ninja were that they were planning and training. And Lloyd had to be conflicted with facing his father yet again.

It hurt Brad’s heart to know that Lloyd never caught a break as the Green Ninja. When he was younger, he had thought it was so cool that he was friends with the Green Ninja. He still thought it was amazing to be friends with Lloyd Garmadon, but the burden of the position weighed on Lloyd. Brad knew it did.

So, despite his nerves, Brad took the opportunity to drag Gene with him to see Lloyd who was surrounded by his surrogate big brothers (Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane) and surrogate big sister (Nya) enjoying the oversized block party. Everyone was having a grand old time.

“Brad! Gene! Good to see you guys,” said Lloyd, smiling at them as they approached.

“Hey, it’s the Darkley boys,” said Kai, in greeting. “Lloyd, why don’t you go hang out with your friends for a bit, yeah?”

Lloyd looked uncertain, but his surrogate brothers and sister all gave him encouraging looks. He nodded. “It has been a while.”

Lloyd joined Gene and Brad just walking around the city streets getting food from the various stands that popped up in a heartbeat once Lord Garmadon was gone. Food had been sparse before since everyone had been hoarding it. 

“Wow, graduating high school,” said Lloyd, wistfully. “That’s great!”

“Thanks, but we might have to do a semester over again since, well,” said Gene, gesturing to the city as a whole. Lloyd winced, so Brad jabbed his elbow into Gene’s side. There was no need to remind Lloyd what happened just happened hours ago.

“It’ll work out,” said Brad, optimistically.

“Well, whatever you guys do, I’m sure you’ll succeed,” said Lloyd.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lloyd,” said Gene. 

They continued walking around the town. Brad and Lloyd got into a conversation about comic books that Lloyd missed while Gene made comments here and there. It was like they had never been apart.

“Oh, I’m gonna get some onigiri, be right back,” said Gene, running off before Brad could stop him.

“Heh, he’s not changed,” said Lloyd, smiling at Brad, which made Brad’s heart thump loudly in his chest. “Let’s find a place to sit.”

“Sure,” said Brad. 

Since most of the city was wrecked, they went to the nearby park and found a table that hadn’t been toppled or destroyed, though there was some graffiti on it. The graffiti, unfortunately, was the symbol of Lord Garmadon. Lloyd made a face at the sight of it.

“It’s not your fault, Lloyd,” said Brad. 

“It sorta is,” said Lloyd, sighing. They sat at the table with the symbol mocking them both. “Harumi lost her real parents when the Great Devourer nearly destroyed the city. The Ninja failed then, but it was my Dad who saved everyone that time. So, she wound up idolizing him, but the bad part of him.”

Brad stared at Lloyd. Lloyd must be feeling so guilty. Brad had been his confidante when they were at Darkley’s—they easily spoke of many private things. “Your dad wasn’t pure evil. He loved you so much. You saved him and he turned his back on the bad ways, just like you taught me and Gene and the rest. Whoever Harumi brought back isn’t that man. This isn’t your fault. You and the rest of the Ninja are still human. And we all make mistakes. And yeah, some mistakes have great consequences, but the Ninja aren’t gods.”

“Yeah,” said Lloyd, voice tight with emotion. It had been a long day for the Green Ninja and Brad was more than happy to let his friend, the boy he liked vent to him. “I just…feel like an idiot. I should have seen that Harumi was playing me the entire time and prevented this…I really liked her.”

Brad spent enough time shoving his feelings down to not show any distress on his face at the news, but it broke his heart to hear that someone else made their way into Lloyd’s closely guarded heart. “How were you supposed to know? She fooled everyone with the sweet Princess act. It’s not your fault, Lloyd.” And even though he hadn’t grown up with any kind of physical affection, Brad moved and gave Lloyd a quick hug.

Lloyd gave him a wobbly smile, that awkward real smile of his, not his practiced-for-the-camera smile. “You’ve always been a good friend to me, Brad. Thanks for listening.”

“I’m always here when you need it.” _When you need me_ was Brad's unspoken thought.

_to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Promise updates will come more regularly. I estimate that this gonna be like 12-15 chapters.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad texts Lloyd

It had been three days since Brad and Gene had the encounter with Lloyd at the coffee shop. Gene kept bugging Brad to text Lloyd. And Gene, the traitor, was already texting with Lloyd. But Brad, faced with the idea of having more consistent communication with Lloyd, didn’t even know where to start. Still, Brad needed to do something before Gene stole his phone and did something crazy and slightly evil like confess on behalf of Brad via text. 

So, Brad sat on his bed in the apartment he shared with Gene and stared at his phone.

_“Hey, Lloyd, srry been busy. School’s kicking my ass with assignments. How’re u?”_

There, he sent it. Brad let out a sigh of relief. To his surprise, his phone buzzed and it was Lloyd with a response.

_“No worries, Brad! I’ve been training with Sensei Wu. I’m good. By the way, does Gene also speak to you via laws and statutes?”_

Brad snickered. He responded, _“Yeah, Gene does it 2 me 2. He thinks he’s clever. Other than training, how was your day?”_

_“Well he’s always been the smartest of us.”_

_“My day’s been fine. Zane made pancakes for breakfast. PIXAL banned video games, so Cole and Jay went on strike. Kai and Nya are arguing about what to get their mom for her birthday. My mom went on another excavation. Sensei and I have been training, but I think it’s just an excuse to reorganize the tea collection.”_

Grinning, Brad texted back.

And thus began a new daily trend—Brad and Lloyd would text in the afternoon and trade stories about their day. Granted being a college student wasn’t nearly as exciting as being the Green Ninja, but Lloyd seemed genuinely interested. Just the thought of hearing from Lloyd put Brad in a 100% better mood. He hoped talking with him made Lloyd’s day just a little bit better.

Unfortunately, everyone noticed.

Bio majors weren’t as gossipy as those in the humanities, but several of his regular classmates commented on Brad’s improved mood lately. He brushed them off with ease, stating that he was just getting more sleep. Brad hated being the center of attention, but he was just too happy to care that he had Lloyd in his life again. He thought for certain after Harumi that Lloyd just closed off from everyone (he was right in that regard as Cole stopped by to see Gene and Brad one day and thanked them for being Lloyd’s friends after all this time).

“If you say so, Brad,” said Vienna, eyeing him in disbelief. She was also in the same bio/teaching track as him, so they’ve had many similar classes together since they started. Vienna grew up in Ninjago City/New Ninjago City. She had black hair and blue eyes. Vienna was the best colleague Brad could ask for, even if she was a bit too nosy for her own good. “Best not let your admirer find out.”

“Ugh,” said Brad. “You just had to remind me.” They were walking from their Bio II Lab to their shared Calculus II class. In their Calculus II class, there was a guy that asked Brad out on the first day, but Brad (heart belonging to one Lloyd Garmadon until the end of the universe, thank you very much) rejected the guy. Let’s just say he was the type to have that creepy persistence of a stalker.

“Hi, Bradley!”

“It’s just Brad, Ritchie,” he replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice but failing miserably.

“Richard, fuck off,” said Vienna, who would have fit in perfectly at Darkley’s.

“Vienna, crude as ever,” said Ritchie, sneering.

“Enough, you fools, we have Calculus to conquer,” said Brad, in his evil overlord voice. (Vocal lessons at Darkley’s when it was a school for evil had been a requirement. After all, baddies needed to know how to monologue properly).

Ritchie paled and sat down, avoiding Brad’s gaze, while Vienna gaped at him.

“Dude, where’d ya pull that out from?”

_~_~_~_~

_Darkley Boys Back Together Again Group Chat_

Brad: So I scarred my classmates by using my evil overlord voice.

Gene: The one we all learned at Darkley?

Brad: Yep

Lloyd: I never passed that class…

Gene: Nice, maybe that dickhead Ritchie will take a hint and take a hike into a den of vipers. And Lloyd, you never passed that class because your voice was squeaky. Still find it unfair that you got to magically skip puberty because of magic

Lloyd: Who’s Ritchie?

Brad: Uhhhhh….

Gene: Brad’s admirer in his Calc class, very pushy fellow…if I were still being evil, he’d be the first to go

Brad: GENE BEHAVE

Lloyd: What Brad said, Gene! Though, Brad, if anyone gives you a hard time, I can talk to them…

Brad: Nah, I’m good, Lloyd

Gene: Ganging up on me huh? Anyway, guess my reputation for being the scary one will be usurped.

Brad: Never. Have you met yourself when you don’t get your morning coffee?

Gene: fuck u

Lloyd: Classy

Lloyd: oh so Kai and Cole have decided that I’m taking a vacation, do you guys have time to hang out?

Gene: Not me, but Brad does. He has plenty of time

Brad: Yeah, my big projects are done right now. We can go do something fun

Lloyd: Cool. I haven’t had a break in a while…

_~_~_~_~_~

“How dare you, Gene?!?! Why aren’t you coming?? It’s like a date! What am I gonna do?”

Gene’s maniacal laughter was very irritating. “Have fun.”

_to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrmmmmmmmmmm,   
> let me know what you think
> 
> Two chapters will be out in Nov and one in December.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An not-date

Brad wasn’t nervous. And Brad definitely didn’t spend all morning in a state of panic trying to pick out an outfit that didn’t suck.

These were lies Brad told himself as he stood waiting for Lloyd to arrive at their designated meeting spot. This wasn’t a date and Brad shouldn’t get his hopes up. Lloyd needed him, his friend, to have fun. Lloyd never took a break from being the Green Ninja and Brad knew that if the other ninja coerced Lloyd into taking a break, it meant that Lloyd was beyond stressed.

“Hey, Brad,” said Lloyd, jogging up to him. He was wearing a green hoodie and jeans and Brad’s heart stuttered at how cute Lloyd looked. (Here was the thing though, Lloyd was always cute to Brad). “Thanks for hanging out with me. Uhhh, I don’t really know what to do. So I hoped you had some ideas.”

Brad nodded. He figured this would happen. The idea that you should “childish things” away when you hit a certain age (or became the prodigal Green Ninja) was bullshit designed to make everyone a miserable adult and make every adult a cog in the machine of capitalism. “We’re going to the comic book store!”

Lloyd smiled. “I haven’t been there in a while!”

“I know, so let’s go,” said Brad.

Walking side-by-side, Brad had to calm down his heart. He was just so excited to be spending time with Lloyd. As much as he loved Gene and appreciated him as his best friend, Brad did need breaks from his snarky ass. Gene actually did Brad a favor but said that he was busy. “So, how’s everyone at the monastery?”

“They’re good,” said Lloyd, nodding. Lloyd launched into a whole spiel. When Lloyd needed to get things off his chest he really just talked and told you everything. “Well except Kai, since Skylor dumped him, so he’s depressed and he even stopped dying his hair so it’s a mess. But Kai will survive. And I think Cole wants to adopt a baby. I don’t know about him sometimes. Jay and Nya are actually on a vacation. They needed it after everything that happened recently. Zane and Pixal are busy upgrading the security at the monastery. Master Wu is having a feud with the Police Commission about tea and coffee. Mom’s still away for work, but she’s doing good.”

Brad grinned. “Everything sounds chaotic as usual. But I have a question. Why do you think Cole wants to adopt a baby?”

“Ugh, when we go out and we run into someone with a baby, he spends like fifteen minutes doting on the baby,” said Lloyd, shaking his head. “And I caught him browsing some baby supplies. I mean, he’s good with babies and kids, but I don’t think anyone would let him adopt.”

“Maybe he’s lonely,” said Brad, genuinely. “I mean, his best friend has a girlfriend. The kid, aka you, he looked after for years is grown enough to look after himself, well for the most part. And the girl he may have liked is a princess in another kingdom.”

Lloyd sighed, tiredly. “I’m sorta worried about leaving a depressed Kai and a baby-obsessed Cole in the monastery. They might get into a fight and destroy it.”

“Don’t worry. They’re the big brothers. Not you. They’ll figure their shit out,” said Brad, patting Lloyd on the arm. “We’re here!” They reached the comic book store during their conversation. They entered. Lloyd looked a little lost, so Brad guided him to the Fritz Donnegan books.

_~_~_~_~_~

They spent a couple of hours in the comic book store. Brad had to catch up to Lloyd on everything he missed and even convinced Lloyd to buy some collected editions to read. After the comic book store, they went to lunch at a pizzeria. Then, they went to an arcade where Lloyd got the highest score on the Dance-Dance Revolution machine and Brad beat Lloyd at skee-ball. Earning enough tickets, they bought all the kids a ton of little trinkets.

They stopped for ice cream as Lloyd insisted he walk Brad back home. It almost had Brad swooning, but he had years of practice at hiding how much Lloyd affected him and his heart.

“And then, I swore Nya was gonna throw-down right then and there with the Queen of the Munce, but she really kept her cool, insisting that Jay wasn’t a prize to be won,” said Lloyd, laughing. 

“She’s very noble-hearted, isn’t she,” said Brad, chuckling, as he took a bite of his double-chocolate chunk ice cream. Brad wasn’t a fan of cones, so he just got a cup.

“Very,” said Lloyd. Then, Lloyd looked up at the apartment building. “Oh. We’re here.”

He sounded so sad.

“Hey, we can definitely hang out soon. Once this semester’s finals are over, I have three months off from school,” said Brad, soothingly. “Hopefully, there won’t be another threat during that time.”

“Yeah, I really hope Master Wu didn’t leave anything else out from his history lessons,” said Lloyd, grimacing. 

Brad hugged Lloyd. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine. Text me when you get home!”

Lloyd hugged him back, and Brad hoped that Lloyd didn’t notice Brad’s heartbeat spike. “Thanks.”

_~_~_~_~_~

“So, how was your date?”

“Gene!”

_to be continued_


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new threat?

_Darkley Boys Back Together Again Group Chat_

Brad: Who invented finals?

Gene: Crusty old men

Lloyd: That bad, huh, guys?

Brad: My brain feels like it’s overloading

Lloyd: No rest for the weary.

_~_~_~_~_~

_Brad’s Phone_

Lloyd: I like the new characters in the Fritz Donnegan comics

Lloyd: Though, it is a bit suspect that one of them looks nearly identical to Jay

Lloyd: Should we call the comic book company?

Lloyd: oh, wait. 

Lloyd: Jay doesn’t care. He started crying and ran off to his room, for some reason.

Lloyd: ok, so, I have to go console Jay. He’s talking about wishes and alternate timelines again

…

Lloyd: I hate tea.

Brad: Pfft, organizing it again? I thought you did that already

Lloyd: It was in alphabetical order, but now Master Wu wants it in order in place of origin (sigh)

Brad: It might just be his way of spending time with you…you know, without the ninja stuff

Lloyd: Maybe…

…

Lloyd: Cole is definitely thinking about adopting

Lloyd: I think I should intervene…?

Lloyd: I mean, he’d be a great dad, but he’s only 25…and he doesn’t have a partner…I mean, the rest of us would help him, but we live dangerous lives…

Brad: I think he should try, if a baby is something he really wants…but real talk, adoption agencies might tell him no because of the reasons you just mentioned

Lloyd: Maybe he could foster some kids to start to prove that he’d be a good dad

Brad: Definitely. Just be supportive of Cole.

…

Lloyd: Zane and Pixal set up traps and Kai and Jay got caught in them. It’s pretty funny

Brad: LMAO

_~_~_~_~_~

Brad laid his head on his desk and stared up at his fifteen-page paper that currently only had five pages. While he had his outline finished (since it was required to submit the outline with the paper to show your thought-process), the words weren’t coming out of his brain and onto the computer document. Brad sighed and reached for his phone.

Lloyd texted him. _“Good luck with all your papers and finals! You can do it! ^_^”_

“He’s so sweet,” said Brad, sighing. But he didn’t have time to pine. He had this paper to do and study for his five finals. Thank the First Spinjitzu Master that he was a biology major and literary and historical papers were few and far between.

His phone buzzed again. It was Lloyd again. _“Me and the other ninja are traveling, so don’t panic if I don’t respond right away. There might not be cell towers.”_

Brad immediately wrote back. _“Stay safe. Hopefully the situation isn’t too world-threatening this time.”_

_“It’s nothing so serious, Brad. We’re just searching for other Elemental users that haven’t been trained yet._

Brad frowned. That sounded like more work for Lloyd. He texted back. _“Good luck.”_

_~_~_~_~_~

In truth between finals and his part-time job, Brad barely realized that Lloyd hadn’t texted him or video-chatted him in three weeks. When Brad had a minute to himself after the horror of finals were over and he wasn’t working to death in retail, Brad worried. He worried so much that Gene nearly kicked him out of the apartment. Nearly, because Gene was his friend and he knew full well how much Brad genuinely feared often for Lloyd’s safety.

Gene shoved a pint of ice cream in his hand with a spoon and said, “He told you that he’d be busy. You get like this every time you lose touch with him. I swear. You should just confess.”

Brad stared at Gene in horror.

“Bro, don’t look so aghast,” said Gene, rolling his eyes. “You have to say something or he’s gonna fall for someone else. Again. It’s not like he’s gonna reject you harshly. It’s Lloyd, for fuck’s sake.”

“And ruin my friendship with him by putting more pressure on him that he doesn’t need because he has to save the world three times a year?”

Gene crossed his arms and said, “Lloyd won’t buckle under the pressure. He’s the Green Ninja for a reason. Brad, you’re just scared and making up excuses. I’m going to my room and wait until you get over your eternal pining to say something!” Gene stormed to his room and dramatically slammed his door shut behind.

Brad sighed, as he sat on the couch and opened the pint of ice cream and turned on the TV. He put on a rerun of some sitcom when it cut to “BREAKING NEWS.”

He sighed.

_“We just got word from the Ninja that the Great Demon Lord of the Underwater Kingdom is coming to destroy New Ninjago City! EVACUATE!”_

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” said Brad, slamming his ice cream down on the coffee table. “Yo, Gene, we gotta go!”

“I heard! Coming!”

Gene and Brad grabbed their in-case-of-evil-baddie-incoming-and-we-need-to-evacuate-asap bags and left their apartment. They ran outside and found the city in pure panic.

“Every damn time,” said Gene.

“Let’s go.”

Brad just hoped that Lloyd and the others would save the day once again.

_to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the emergency and resolution

Brad and Gene stood in the corner of the Ninja’s Monastery. Several hundred people were at the monastery from the city. As per a rule, anyone with large swaths of land had to provide a safe haven in the event of an attack on the city. Other than the Ninja’s Monastery, Cyrus Borg provided a safe haven on flying ships for people. It was Brad’s decision to go to the monastery this time.

“This sucks,” grumbled Gene.

“Yeah, well,” said Brad. 

“Here you go boys,” said Misako, coming up to them with water bottles. Lloyd’s mom smiled warmly at them. Neither Gene nor Brad had a good relationship with their respective mothers, so they didn’t know how to react. “Lloyd and the others will win, don’t worry.” She walked off to give comforting words to the others who fled the city.

“I should have brought my laptop,” said Gene. 

“Wi-fi’s down right now,” said Brad, looking at his phone. He texted Lloyd to ask him if he and the others were okay, but he didn’t get a response. “Let’s just sit and wait. It’s all we can do. At least, it’s not Lord Garmadon again.”

“Great Demon Lord of the Underwater Kingdom, my ass,” said Gene. “Remind me again why we didn’t become villains?”

“Because it was the right thing to do,” said Brad, patiently reminding Gene. There were days when Brad wondered what it would have been like if he had followed the path that his parents wanted him to take, but knew that it’d only have led to conflict with the Ninja and ultimately he’d have found himself (and Gene) in jail with the other bad guys. Lloyd believed in him and the other boys. And if Lord Garmadon’s son was actually the best of them, then anyone can choose to be good.

Gene and Brad sat in silence, as everyone around them were panicking like they didn’t go through this regularly. Perhaps becoming numb to trouble was a problem.

“Brad, Gene, would you mind helping this old man,” asked Master Wu, several hours later.

Brad and Gene traded looks. Brad nodded. “Sure, Master Wu, what’s up?”

“Pixal, Zane and Nya left instructions for the defense system, but my eyes are failing me and I’m not the best with technology,” said Master Wu.

“Sure, we can help,” said Brad.

“Lead the way,” said Gene.

They were led to the under mountain laboratory where there was a small book of instructions. Gene picked it up and began reading. “Get ready to type, Brad.” Gene was the faster reader, while Brad was the faster typist.

Gene read out the instructions, while Brad typed.

“Geez, couldn’t they make this easier,” Brad asked, barely keeping up. Pixal and Zane were geniuses after all and Nya was no slouch in the intelligence department.

The mountain around them shook with a great force that felt like an earthquake. Gene yelled, “Brad, type faster!”

“I’m typing,” snapped Brad.

Master Wu said, “The Ninja are back! But they brought the Demon Lord of the Underwater Kingdom with them!”

“Fuck,” cursed Brad and Gene at the same time.

“Language!”

“Sorry, Master Wu, but it’s appropriate for the moment,” said Brad.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Twenty minutes later, Brad and Gene were invited to the victory dinner. The Ninja were victorious with the enemy going down hard before it destroyed any of the city. The people who had taken refuge headed back to their homes and their daily lives. To Brad’s surprise, Lloyd was correct in telling him that they were looking for elementals to train. There were five children there, who aided in the battle.

“Looks like Cole got five kids,” said Brad, sitting next to Lloyd. Lloyd was drinking some calming tea, but looked like he wanted to pass out. Kai and Cole were making sure that the five ninja-in-training were eating.

“Yeah, they got pretty attached to him and Kai already. They actually think Kai is cool,” said Lloyd, snorting. At one time, Brad knew that Lloyd thought Kai was really super cool, but he’d never admit it to anyone. Brad chuckled to himself.

“They’re weird,” said Nya, rolling her eyes. She was seated across from Lloyd and Brad. Gene was speaking with Zane and Pixal about the defense system and how it was far too complex for an old man to enact by himself. Of course being a younger sister, Nya didn’t dare think her brother Kai was cool at all. 

“Aww, Kai’s cool, sometimes,” said Jay, in defense of his friend. 

“So what are these elemental powers like,” asked Brad, curious.

“Wind, Time, Space, Darkness and Mist,” said Lloyd.

“Wait, Darkness? Wasn’t that the Overlord,” asked Brad. He knew that the Ninjas’ predecessor Morro had the Wind element, but the Wind element had to find someone else to carry it. Krux and Acronix were the Elemental Masters of Time, but that went south. Space was new. Perhaps it paired well with the Time element.

“Yep,” said Nya. She, Jay, and Lloyd glanced over at the little kid who was currently cheerfully stuffing her face with spaghetti. 

“Darkness doesn’t necessarily mean evil,” said Lloyd.

There was a tenseness in the air. Brad knew that there must have been an argument about what to do with the new Elemental Master of Darkness, considering who held the element previously. Zane, Nya, Pixal, and Jay would definitely be more wary than Lloyd, Cole and Kai over the new Elemental Master of Darkness. Ultimately, Brad had faith that the Ninja would do right by the kids and help them become good and kind people and Ninja.

Brad changed the subject. “So, an Underwater Kingdom, huh?”

Lloyd shot him a grateful look.

Brad would talk to him later in private. He hoped nothing else was going on…

_to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> No chapter Jan.  
> But I'll be finishing up this story in Feb


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in Jan. But guess what? I've finished the rest of the story and it'll all be out by the end of Feb!!!!!
> 
> This chapter is short but a follow-up from the previous chapter.

It took all the self-control Brad had not to smother a tired-and-stressed Lloyd with hugs when the two went off for a walk after dinner. 

Brad and Gene were staying the night at the monastery since it was already so late. Lloyd invited them straight away once he realized the time. Brad just loved how considerate Lloyd was, which just made Brad want to protect and help Lloyd even more. 

Lloyd needed a break and Brad asked for a tour to get him away from everyone else. Thankfully, Gene saw this as an opportunity to distract everyone by asking Nya and Jay when their wedding was happening.

“You really didn’t want a tour of the monastery,” said Lloyd as they walked around the courtyard, admiring the artwork of the History of the Ninja. Brad really wasn’t paying attention, as he was trying to sneak admiring looks at Lloyd.

“No,” said Brad, amused. He said, sympathetically, “The trip took a toll on you.”

Lloyd sighed, rubbed his face with his hands, and said, “I just want to do right by the new elemental users, you know? I don’t want to send them on a path to evil because we didn’t treat them like people instead of ticking time bombs.”

“And you will,” said Brad. “I have faith in you, Lloyd.”

“That’s because you’re my best friend,” said Lloyd.

_Best friend _was the worst and yet simultaneously best thing in the world. Brad grinned, pleased that Lloyd saw him in such a good light, but at the same time, Brad tried not to lament that Lloyd was just too oblivious to notice Brad’s very obvious, big fat crush on him. Brad said, smiling, “You’re my best friend too. Well, you and Gene, though Gene is more like a brother.”__

__“Gene is like a brother to me too. He’s very prickly. Like a meaner version of Kai,” said Lloyd._ _

__Brad would die if Lloyd ever referred to Brad as “like a brother.” He said, instead, “So, what’s the plan with the kids?_ _

__“Well, Cole and Kai have placed themselves in charge of their emotional well-being. We’re taking the kids shopping for new clothes this weekend. I guess I’ll train them in a group and then one-on-one. I’ve never trained anyone before, so here’s hoping it goes well.” Lloyd grinned and asked, “As my best friend, you want to help tutor the kids?”_ _

__Brad looked aghast and said, “I knew you still had some deviousness left in you, Lloyd Garmadon!”_ _

__This made Lloyd chortle with amusement. “So?”_ _

__Brad said, “I’ll help, but only because I think Zane and PIXAL might be too much for the kids to handle at first.”_ _

__Beaming a big smile that made Brad’s heart beat faster, Lloyd said, “You’re the best” and gave Brad a big old, warm hug for the troubles._ _

__~_~_~_~_~_~_ _

__“Get that grin off your face, it’s really grating. It was just a friendly hug,” shrieked Gene in their apartment that thankfully hadn’t been destroyed. Life was back to normal. Or as normal as it gets in Ninjago._ _

__“What? I’m not,” said Brad, who definitely had a big smile on his face for the last week._ _

__“You’re a disaster. A damn disaster. What are you gonna do when you go and tutor those kids? Might as a well tattoo on you head in big green letters that say “I’m in love with Lloyd Garmadon!””_ _

__“Hey!”_ _

___to be continued_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd's side

“That’s it for training today. Good work, everyone! Bright and early tomorrow. Go find Zane for lunch,” said Lloyd to his students. It was weird having students and being a Sensei. The five kids, no older than he was when he became the Green Ninja, bowed to him and then ran off like the hooligans they really were. Sighing, Lloyd began cleaning up the training grounds. They were starting off slow with some endurance training before they even got to Spin-jutsu, but they also tried out the obstacle course (on a beginner level, modified by Nya, PIXAL, and Zane).

“Good job, Sensei Lloyd,” said Kai, clapping Lloyd on the back and joining him in cleaning up.

“Where were you,” asked Lloyd, annoyed. Kai was supposed to be helping him.

“Hey, I was helping Cole with the laundry. If you didn’t know, we have five more people here and kids are grimy as heck,” said Kai, putting his hands up defensively. “You’re doing well, honestly. The kids like you.”

“I think they’re scared of me.”

“Nah, they’re just in awe of you. You’re the Green Ninja, after all,” said Kai, reassuringly. 

“That’s worse,” said Lloyd. “That means expectations...”

“Lloyd, buddy, you’re a great ninja and a good man,” said Kai, cutting Lloyd off from his self-deprecation. “They are lucky to have you as a teacher. And it’s not like Sensei Wu won’t help.”

Lloyd sighed. “Well, I guess. At least, they seem to like Brad. I’m happy that he can help them with home-schooling.”

Kai raised an eyebrow and stated, “Yeah, me and you, we’re gonna have to have a conversation about you and Brad at some point.”

Lloyd put his hands on his face and groaned. “No, please. Not again.” He had flashbacks to Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane trying to give him “The Talk.” He did not need that again, thank you very much.

“Yes, yes again,” said Kai, grinning. “I like Brad better anyway.”

Better than Harumi was the unspoken comparison.

Lloyd cringed. “Can you not be embarrassing when he’s here?”

“Relax, it’ll be fine,” said Kai.

“Like that family dinner between your family and Jay’s family when your mom accidentally insulted Mrs. Walker’s cooking,” said Lloyd.

Kai shrugged, making a face. “Well, it eventually worked out.”

Lloyd sighed.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

Brad came once a week to help any of the kids with specific problems. Lloyd was super grateful that Brad took time out of his busy college life schedule to help out. Brad insisted that it’d be good practice for when he was officially a science teacher. The kids already adored Brad, but who wouldn’t? Brad was one of the nicest, kindest people that Lloyd knew. Brad had once been little Lloyd’s friend at Darkley’s.

Lloyd honestly didn’t realize how much he missed Brad (and Gene, but mostly Brad, to be fair), when they hadn’t seen each other in ages due to Lloyd’s duties as the Green Ninja and Brad having his own life outside of Lloyd. After everything with Harumi, Lloyd had been happy to confide in Brad, who never judged him and always supported him.

He really liked Brad in a big way. Being with Brad just gave Lloyd some peace of mind.

Brad sat at the dining room table between the new Master of Darkness and new Master of the Wind, excitedly explaining the basics of the animal kingdom to them, while Lloyd sat by Nya in the living room, watching through the doorway.

“You’re super obvious,” said Nya, blankly.

“Hrm.”

“You know, you should ask Brad out to dinner. I mean, he’s helping you without much complaint,” said Nya. Nya was his big sister. She never steered him wrong, but she was often very like Kai in these kinds of matters. Nya and Kai were the types to just go after who they liked.

“SHhh,” Lloyd hissed.

Nya gave him an unimpressed look. “Lloyd, you’re allowed to move on from Harumi, you know. Brad has been your friend for years. And that guy is definitely fond of you.”

“Fond doesn’t mean romantically,” said Lloyd, easily.

“Men,” scoffed Nya, dropping the subject.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

“Thanks for coming again,” said Lloyd, as he walked Brad to the entrance of the monastery.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me,” said Brad, amused.

Lloyd let out a breath and said, “Hey, uh, we should go out to dinner. For returns, you know. I’ll pay.”

Brad briefly looked startled, but then an easy smile came to his face. “Well, if you’re paying, be prepared for a college student’s hunger.”

Lloyd chuckled. “I think I can manage.”

_to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. 9

“Why are you freaking out,” asked Gene. He sat on Brad’s bed while Brad threw clothes out of his closet frantically. “It’s just dinner.”

“It’s the closest thing to date I’ll ever get, Gene,” exclaimed Brad. He had nothing good enough to wear. Why did he have to be a poor college student with no fashion sense? 

Gene shook his head and let out an exaggerated sigh. “If you just tell him how you feel, I think you’d be surprised.”

“No, we’re not going through that again,” Brad snapped.

“Just wear something. Lloyd won’t care, you know that,” said Gene. “And you’re just going to Skylor’s restaurant. It’s not fancy.”

Brad pleaded, “Help me.”

Gene rolled his eyes. He hopped off the bed. He picked up a couple things off the floor. “Where are your skinny jeans and this shirt with this hoodie, alright? You’re gonna drive me to drink with your pining ass!”

“Thank you. What would I do without you?”

“Perish.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Brad’s Phone_

Lloyd: So, uh, change of plans…

Brad: oh, no, what happened? Is everything ok?

Lloyd: one of the kids fell and broke their arm, so Cole took them to the hospital…Jay and Nya had left earlier to visit Jay’s parents…PIXAL and Zane are helping out the police rn, Mom and Sensei Wu are out, and the kids are pretty upset, so I don’t want to leave Kai to handle them

Brad: that’s sucks

Brad: why don’t you just bring the kids and Kai with, get their minds off of things?

Lloyd: Really? You don’t mind?

Brad: The more the merrier!

Lloyd: Invite Gene!

Brad: K!

_~_~_~_~_~_~

“You’re way too nice sometimes,” said Gene, as he walked with Brad towards the Skylor’s restaurant.

“Shut up.”

They found Kai, Lloyd, and four of the kids in front of the restaurant. Lloyd waved at Gene and Brad. “Hey guys!”

Brad smiled. “Ready to eat, kids?”

“Yeah!”

Entering the restaurant, Skylor greeted them. “Got your regular table ready, Lloyd, Kai!”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Lloyd’s Phone_

Kai: Sorry for crashing ur date

Lloyd: It wasn’t a date

Kai: Sure

Lloyd: It’s not!

Kai: Yes, just two bros getting dinner together, totally platonically. The heart-eyes you give each other when the other isn’t looking hurts to watch

Lloyd: You’re the worst.

Kai: I’m the best big brother in the world. Nya can vouch for that.

Lloyd: A menace

Kai: ^_^

_to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!


	10. 10

_Some Years Ago_

Little Lloyd fought back tears, as the headmaster of Darkley’s shoved him inside a room with a command to sleep. Lloyd wanted his dad and his mom. What he didn’t notice was that there was another boy his age sitting on one of the thin beds in the room. The other boy had black hair and green eyes and he was staring at Lloyd, terrified.

“Who’re you,” asked the black-haired boy, stuttering over his words in nervousness.

“I’m Lloyd Garmadon,” said Lloyd, sniffling. “And-and you?”

“Bradley Tudabone, but you can call me Brad,” said the other boy. “Are-are you related to Lord Garmadon?”

Lloyd nodded, warily. Dad always warned him not to reveal too much about himself to strangers. “Yeah, he’s my dad.”

“Woah.”

Lloyd asked, “Why are you here?”

“My parents run a gang in Ninjago City,” said Brad, clearly ashamed and unable to look Lloyd in the eyes. 

“That’s rough. Um, I guess we’re roommates,” said Lloyd. “Can we be friends?”

Eyes widening, Brad leapt off his bed and grabbed Lloyd by the arm, Brad whispered, “Shhhhh, don’t say that word here, Lloyd. We’re future villains, there are no friends. Just allies. The others will destroy you if you show signs of weakness.”

Lloyd stared at Brad and then broke into a conspiratorial grin. “Can we be secret friends?”

Brad blinked a couple of times in confusion. Then Brad smiled, his front tooth was still missing. “Sure, but it really does have to be secret.”

“Deal.”

_Present_

“You need to talk to Brad,” said Cole.

Lloyd nearly choked on the chocolate chip cookie he had been sneaking as a midnight snack. He pounded his chest and swallowed. “Cole, you scared me!”

Cole snickered. “Some Green Ninja. Can’t even sense the Master of Earth. And you’re eating my cookies, Lloyd, in the middle of the night. Don’t pick up my bad eating habits and stress eating.”

Lloyd looked guilty at the remaining cookie in his hand. “Why are you assuming this is about Brad?”

“Every time he comes over, you look at him like he's the best person in the world,” said Cole. Gently, Cole said, “My dad used to look at my mom that way. So take it from me. Go for it. Heartbreak is normal in life and sometimes it happens, but you can’t let it stop you. Ninja never quit, after all, Lloyd. Or do you need a refresher course in the basics? I’m sure that Kai, Jay, Zane will help me. Just like the old days.”

Snorting in amusement, remembering when the four of them trained Lloyd when he was younger and through many trials and tribulations. “I remember. I’m the Sensei now, Cole.”

“But that doesn’t mean you ever stop learning, now does it?”

Lloyd let out a laugh, “You’re right.” He finished eating the remaining cookie piece. “Thanks for the advice, Cole. You’re the best.”

“I know. But so are you.”

_Some Years Ago_

“Those are really pretty flowers, Brad,” said Lloyd. They were in their room at Darkley’s, after a brutal day of lessons and learning how to live up to their parents’ legacies. Lloyd struggled with his homework, while Brad tended to the small flower pot that he kept on the only table they had in their room. 

“They’re just blue tulips. Super easy to raise up here in the mountains,” said Brad. Brad continued, excitedly. “Did you know what flowers have a language?”

“Really? Sounds weird.”

“No way! It’s really nice. That’s why people get their significant others flowers. It’s romantic,” said Brad, babbling. “Pink tulips are given to show people that you care.”

Lloyd still didn’t get it, but said, “Oh, I guess that’s neat?”

_to be continued_


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time

Brad yawned as he reached his apartment’s floor. His semester was almost over. He was inching closer and closer to graduation. Brad honestly couldn’t wait. College was such a pain. He only had two more years (four more semesters) and next semester he started student teaching. And even better, Sensei Wu agreed to write him a recommendation letter for when he began to look for jobs at schools. Things were looking up in terms of life’s goals.

He turned the corner and found Lloyd standing outside of his and Gene’s apartment. “Lloyd! I didn’t know you’d be stopping by! Is everything…okay?”

Lloyd nodded, and smiled, “All good. Sorry to drop by unannounced.”

“No biggie,” said Brad, taking his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and invited Lloyd inside. Brad dropped his bag on the couch. “You want some water?”

“No,” said Lloyd.

Brad immediately knew that Lloyd wanted to say something, but he was being his normal awkward self and not the confident guy he had been lately. Lloyd wouldn’t meet his eyes. Brad frowned. “Lloyd, are you sure everything’s okay?”

“Yeah,” said Lloyd. “Er, I just, needed to ask you something?”

Brad said, “Whatever it is, Lloyd, it’d can’t be that bad.”

“No, it’s not.”

They sat on the couch and Brad’s heart pounded in his chest as Lloyd smiled softly. Brad stated, “Go for it.”

Lloyd’s face flushed red as he stuttered, “I like you, as-as more than a friend, and will you go on a date with me? When you’re free and I’m free. And when the world isn’t in danger.”

Brad stared.

_I like you._

Lloyd Garmadon just told Brad that he liked _him._

Brad stopped breathing.

“Brad? Are you okay?”

“You like me,” Brad squeaked out once he got some air in his lungs.

“Yes,” said Lloyd, staring at Brad with concern in his green eyes. “It’s okay, if you don’t feel the same.”

“No! Are you kidding? Lloyd, you dummy, I’ve always liked you,” said Brad, blurting out just a fraction of his feelings. Saying “I love you” might be too much to start. “Since Darkley’s, Lloyd.”

It was Lloyd’s turn to be shocked. “Really? Back then, I was so annoying.”

“We were kids, we were all annoying,” said Brad. “And yes, the whole time. I just thought that I’d just keep the feelings to myself, because, I didn’t think that you’d like me more than a friend.”

Lloyd grinned. “Brad, that’s really sweet. You were always a romantic.”

Brad squawked in protest. “What?”

“You told me about the language of flowers when we were, like, ten,” said Lloyd. 

Face very warm, Brad said, “Guess so.”

“So, about that date…?”

“I’m ready when you are.”

_~_~_~_~_~

_Brad’s Phone_

Brad: GENE

Brad: GENE

Brad: GENE

Gene: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL 

Brad: I’m going on a date with Lloyd. We’re dating. Adskfja;sldkfja;slkfjsa;lkdfja;s

Gene: About damn time

Gene: Congrats I suppose

Gene: Also, I told you so

_to be continued_


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Years Later...

_Three Years Later_

“Crisis averted,” asked Brad, as Lloyd sat next to him. They were at the monastery courtyard. But today wasn’t just a regular day. The monastery was set up to celebrate the wedding of Nya and Jay. There were rows of chairs set up in front of the temporary altar constructed for the event. Zane and PIXAL were handling the more rowdy guests—which ranged from the other elemental masters, the extended Walker and Smith families, Ronin, Dareth, and friends met on the Ninja’s various adventures. The wedding hadn’t even started yet and the guests were getting anxious. 

“Barely. Jay’s still hyperventilating and Nya’s considering being a runaway bride. It’s just their nerves. Cole and Kai are doing what they can, but the wedding will go on,” said Lloyd, with a heavy sigh. He held Brad’s hand with practiced ease. “First Spinjitzu Master willing.”

“It’s only the fourth time we’ve tried this,” said Gene, sitting in the row behind Brad and Lloyd. “The universe is really against letting those two get married.”

“Be more positive,” said Brad. “I think that this time they really will get married without the end of the world happening.”

Lloyd chuckled, “Granted that only happened the first time.”

“Well, the other two times were close calls,” said Brad, mildly to his boyfriend of three years.

“We quadruple-checked every prophecy, ancient scroll, holiday, and old wives’ tales to make sure that today was a good day for a wedding,” said Lloyd. “I think we’ll be okay.”

“Geez, what am I gonna have to suffer when you two get married,” complained Gene.

Brad and Lloyd looked at each other and grinned. Brad said, teasingly, “Well since you’re gonna be my best men, Gene, a whole lot.”

Gene didn’t get a chance to comment back because Zane was on the microphone. “Attention, honored guests! The wedding is about to start. Let’s get this done.” Still nervous-looking, Jay took his place in front. Zane, PIXAL, and Cole sat in the front row next to the Walker parents, who were both already crying tears of happiness.

The Wedding March began and Nya walked down the aisle, escorted by Kai and her parents. Ronin sobbed discreetly in a handkerchief given to him by Dareth.

Sensei Wu was officiating the ceremony.

Brad sat happily, holding Lloyd’s hand as they watched Nya and Jay finally, finally exchange their wedding vows.

Lloyd squeezed his hand and whispered. “One day, that’ll be us.”

Brad smiled at Lloyd. 

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT!

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be a once a month update like all my other stories! Let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
